


BTS - You Deserve Us pt. 1: Seeking Safety

by Amateur_Fanfiction17



Series: You Deserve Us [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Fanfiction17/pseuds/Amateur_Fanfiction17
Summary: - Jimin is kidnapped and his older brother Kim Namjoon and his boyfriend Jackson Wang are both desperate to find him.- Jungkook runs away from home and is taken in by J-Hope -- Jung Hoseok- Taehyung’s older brother is protective and hates himself for not having been able to protect his little brother who was raped and left in the dumpster a few months back. (Min Yoongi) Jin is the only other person who can make Yoongi smile and plans to get him to forgive himself.I'm sorry.





	1. Intro: Yoongi & Taehyung - I was lost and afraid of myself but you brought a smile.

Yoongi was hesitant to leave his little brother at home alone but he really wanted to go buy some coffee from the café down the street. 

“Tae, Come on! I can’t leave you here by yourself!” I don’t want you to get hurt again. I’m so sorry my dongsaeng. “But I don’t want to go hyung. It’s so cold!” “It’s just down the street you lazy prick.” Taehyung frowned at this comment. “Ok.” he finally said defeated. “I’ll go with you.” 

 

Ding! Dong! “Anyong! how can I help you?” “Uh… two medium café lattes please.” “Would that be all for today?” “yes.” “Okay. That will be $6.50.” Yoongi handed the still brightly smiling barista, a ten dollar bill and proceeded to wait for his change and drinks. 

The barista, still smiling began a conversation and Yoongi felt awkward since he hadn’t spoken to anyone since the incident. He didn’t have friends. All he had was his little brother. “So… what are your names?” “Oh! Um… I’m Yoongi and this is my little brother Taehyung.” “Hey! I’m taller than you. Stop calling me little. I’m also only two years younger than you.” Taehyung argued. Jin found this hilarious and burst out laughing. The two brothers looked at each other blatantly confused. “You guys are adorable!” “What?!” “Shut Up!” the two brothers shouted at the barista at the same time. This only caused the strange barista to fall into another fit of laughter that caused the two younger men to groan. 

After his fit of laughter, the barista set to making the drinks and handing them to Taehyung and Yoongi. The café was closing down in fifteen minutes and it was quiet except for the three of them. Jin warmed up two apple turnovers and made himself some green tea before sitting himself down with Yoongi and Taehyung who were in a hushed conversation. Jin took off his apron and began eating. 

Yoongi was secretly watching Jin shove mouths full of an apple turnover and couldn’t help but smile at the brown haired angel. Yoongi had only ever seen him at the end of his usual shifts and leaving the café so he never knew the man’s name. “You never told us your name.” “Oh. Sorry. My name is Kim Seokjin but you can just call me Jin.” He said smiling brightly again and reached out a hand to shake Yoongi’s before realizing his hand was oily and full of crumbs. He quickly wiped his hands and his mouth with a napkin before trying again. Something about this Jin man had his guards slowly melt away and had him giving the other man a small smile before shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you Jin.” 

Taehyung had been watching them throughout the whole thing and smirked. He wanted to tease his hyung about it but thought better of it because he was happy that his brother found someone he can be at ease with again.


	2. Intro: Jungkook - You’re so caring hyung, I don’t want you to get hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook runs away and meets Hobi and Jackson Wang.

Jungkook's POV:

Jungkook was scared. His breathing was labored as more blood seeped out of his deep wound. He knew his ribs were most likely broken. Bruises were forming all over his thin body. But, Ignoring his body’s protest; he kept running. He had no idea where he was. He didn’t have any money on him and his stomach was growling. All he had was his dying cell phone and headphones in his bloodied pant pocket as the gashes on his legs bled through his thin sweatpants. The laces of his most prized possession — his Timberlands — were untied and he tripped on the hard concrete. The impact knocked out the fourteen year old. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hobi's POV:

Hoseok was on his way back home from his grocery shopping when he noticed a thin and pale young man laying crumpled in a pool of blood. He quickly unlocked the door to his studio apartment that was thankfully on the first floor and placed all his grocery carefully on the floor before heading back out to check on the unknown man. 

He noticed multiple lacerations and bruises and pieces of glass were embedded in the boy’s sides, arms, leg and blood ran from his scalp. Hoseok knelt down and checked for the man’s pulse and breathing before pulling out his phone to call the ambulance.  
He stayed with the young man until the ambulance came and lifted him up onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. 

“Sir, are you related to this man?” Hoseok shook his head and the EMT told him that he wasn’t allowed to ride on the ambulance and that if he wanted to follow, he would have to do so in his own car. The EMT then provided which hospital they would bring the young man to and got into the ambulance and drove off.  


Hoseok quickly put all of his shopping bags into the fridge and grabbed his keys before starting the car and driving off to make sure this stranger was alright. Why was he so worried about the condition of this young man? He didn’t even know him. It doesn’t matter if you know him or not Hoseok; he was injured and you just wanted to help him out. He quickly parked the car and walked into the ER waiting room. “Hi. I’m Alisha. How can I help you today?” “Um… I have a friend who was severely hurt that should have been brought in a short while ago by ambulance…” “Do you know his name?” “Um…” “Sir. if you don’t know this person’s name. I am afraid we cannot have you in here.” “But… Miss! The reason why I don’t know his name is because I found him outside of my apartment unconscious due to an extreme loss of blood. Please. You have to understand.” “Alright. I’ll look through our list of the most recent entries. But, only because you seem to really care about this person and I need you to calm down.” “Thank you.” “Please have a seat sir. I’ll call you over as soon as I find anything. Can you give me your name?” “ Hoseok. Jung Hoseok.” “Okay. Thank you.” 

Still worried about the young man he found, he accidentally bumped into a doctor. “Oh. Sorry.” “That’s alright.” “Jackson?” “Oh, hey! What are you doing here?” “Waiting to check on someone.” “Ok.” Jackson then smiled at Hoseok before proceeding to head over to the front desk where Hoseok had just stood moments earlier. “Alisha.” “Hold on one second.” She said to a waiting family carrying in their daughter who was crying in pain whenever someone accidentally jostled her too hard or brushed up against her broken arm. “What’s up?” “You probably should address them first. It’s not urgent.” “Alright.” 

She then turned back to the family and said something to them that Hoseok couldn’t hear before turning to talk to the doctor he had bumped into. “So… What’s up?” “Well. There was an unidentified young male that we brought in about forty minutes ago. He's awake and is asking for the man who found him. Has anyone come in looking for him?” “Um… I’m not sure…” “That’s fine. Just let me kn—” “Actually there was someone. A man named Jung Hoseok. I just sent him to have a seat. He had dark brown hair I believe.” “Okay thank you Alisha. You’re always great help.” “No problem Jackson.” “Jung Hoseok?” Alisha called. He immediately got up out of his seat and walked up to the front desk. “Did you figure it out?” “Dr. Wang here came looking for someone who might have called 911 to bring the unidentified male in and I told him that he would be looking for you. Would you please follow him?” Hoseok nodded before proceeding to follow the slightly shorter man to an elevator. When they entered the empty elevator, Jackson tapped on the button that would take them to the fifth floor. 

When they arrived Hoseok noticed a sign and only saw ICU (Intensive Care Unit) listed before he was ushered into the eighteenth door to the left of the hall. When he walked in he noticed the young man struggling to keep his eyes open. Bandages covered most of his body and his left arm was in a sling. “Hey.” Hoseok managed. “How are you feeling?” “Like shit.” the young man said chuckling. “My head is killing me and all I want to do is sleep but I couldn’t let myself rest until I saw you again.” “You were conscious?” “When you touched me, I kind of woke to it and saw your face before going back under.” “Oh.” “I just wanted to see you…” he was really struggling to keep them open now. “I just—wanted— to thank you.” “It was the least I could do. I couldn’t just leave you to die there.” “Well thank you hyung.” “How did you know I was older than you?” “I’m only fourteen, I’m pretty sure you’re older than me.” Jungkook said smiling. “By the way my name is Jeong-guk but I go by Jungkook.” “I’m Hoseok but I go by Hobi or J-Hope.” Hoseok told Jungkook with a brilliant smile. “I’m glad your alive. I’ll let you rest now.” As Hoseok turned to leave Jungkook called him back. “Hobi hyung, wait.” “Hmm?” “Could you… stay? Please?” “Sure.”


	3. Intro: Jimin - I wish you were here hyung. Please find me.

Namjoon’s POV:

“I’m becoming more insane every minute that passes we don’t find him... Argh!” The apartment was a mess when Jackson came home after his shift. “Joonie?” “I’m fine. I just cut myself with a broken bowl again. I dropped a bowl while washing the dishes.” “I’ll clean it up and finish the dishes. You can finish up the laundry.” “Damnit! I totally forgot about that. I should have done that first.” “It doesn’t matter now. Have you found anything?” “No.” I said sighing with my eyes downcast. “I just can’t give up on him yet.” “It’s been six months...” “I can’t give up on him Jackson.” “I know love. I know. We’ll find him.” after a moment of silence as Jackson sat down to take his shoes off; he turns to me again. “Did you ask your team?” “We are piled with three cases in a row at the moment and only Jinyoung offered to help us.” “That’s better than nothing. I’m not saying that we shouldn’t worry about Jiminnie but we should trust that he’s smart and strong. I think he’s okay.” “Yeah. I should believe in him more. It probably makes me an asshole for only now, feeling bad about not being the best older brother I can be or for wishing I had been able to be there for him whenever he was going through a hard time. I can’t help but blame myself. I just can’t help but wonder what would have happened to Jiminnie had I been there to protect him.” “Don’t blame yourself Joonie. Please. It’s not your fault. We won’t stop searching until we find him. Okay? I’m sure Jiminnie would agree with me when I say that you tried your best after the passing of your parents and that you were a great and loving older brother to him.”

Jimin’s POV: Mani Bogoshipda hyung

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Who said you could come into my room? Answer me you piece of shit!” The taller, older, and stronger man slapped me across the face before l was hefted up by the shirt collar. “I just came in here to- to collect your lau- laundry sir.” “Did I order it done?!” “No sir.” “You are useless. Hmmph. I don’t know why she thinks you’re worth keeping.” He then let me go. I fell to the floor coughing. I tried to hide my tremors and keep myself from crying in front of the guy until he finished with handing me another list of chores and punishing me. He lit the end of the cigarette and continuously burned me on my neck, back, hands, arms and had me strip for him to do my legs before sending me off to complete my chores within the next two hours while he and his wife went out for dinner. I sighed and washed my face clean of any traces of tears. I smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper and plugged my headphones into one of the only things I was allowed to keep. My ipod. And set to working. I had finished a half an hour early so I walked over to the third closet on my right and pulled on the string to turn on the light before closing the door behind me and pulling out my light blue diary and black ball point pen. I started to write. I wrote to hyung again. I always write it to him because it gives me a sense of home. It gives me the sense of actually talking to Namjoon hyung. Hopefully one day when I get out of here or when i’m no longer on this earth, he will find it and it will give him the sense of me being there with him as it gives me the sense of him. Thirty minutes later I heard the keys turn in the lock and the front door open. I quickly close my diary and placed my pen and diary under the loose floorboard before placing the floorboard back in its place and slowly walked out to meet my kidnappers with my eyes trained on the floor. “Look at me!” he spat. I could smell the alcohol. He was clearly drunk. “I said... LOOK AT ME YOU IMBECILE!” He yelled as he yanked my head up by my hair, forcing me to look him in the eye. I stayed silent as his putrid breath wrapped itself around me. “You smell awful.” “Well you haven’t allowed me to shower for a week sir.” “Mmm. Alright use the shower downstairs and only use the bar soap. Rinse your mouth while you’re at it.” “Yes sir.” “No dinner tonight. Shower and go to your room. You are to wake at four tomorrow. Understood?” “Yes sir.” I mumbled. “Speak up!” “Yes sir!” “Don’t yell at me boy!” “You told me to speak louder, so I did.” “Don’t talk back at me.” he sneered. “Now go shower before I change my fucking mind!”

Diary Entry:

_January 3, 2017_

_Dear Hyung,_

_I miss you so much. I miss Jackson hyung too. I was burned with a cigarette again. I screamed even though I knew no one could hear me. I'm ok though._

_How are you and Jackson hyung doing today? I hope you guys are doing well. I hope you aren't hurting yourselves._

_Namjoon hyung, I hope you aren't blaming yourself . I want you to know that you did your very best as my older brother. You loved me no matter what. I know I can be difficult to be around sometimes but you always stayed by my side and protected me. You raised me well hyung._

_Thank you for raising me to be the man I am today. I hope to see you again someday, hyung. Maybe I'll get the chance to ride your back, hug you, and say "I love you" to you again. But, If I don't, I'll say it now._

_I love you hyung. You are amazing. Jackson hyung too. You guys are the best brothers that I could ever ask for. Have a happy life and don't worry so much hyungs._

_Ps. Tell Tae that I love him and said not to blame himself for my decision._

_Love,_

_Jimin xo_

 

I quietly took my little hand towel from my “room” and continued past him towards the staircase that led down to the basement that only had one light bulb. I flicked on the light switch and the door-less rusted bathroom was lit up in a soft orange glow. I took the hem of my shirt and wrapped it around the shower knob to not get any rust in my hands and turned it to the right. After a minute the rust colored water began to sputter out of the shower head. I waited until it turned clear and quickly showered, washing my body and hair with the bar soap that I had scraped clean of rust and mold off of. I then used my finger to clean my teeth the best I could and rinsed it a couple times before drying myself off with the little hand towel and redressing in the same clothes I had just removed. Fifteen minutes later I walked upstairs, turned off the light and closed the door before walking over to my “room” and fell asleep in my oversized sweater and thin black socks.


	4. Chapter 1: Yoongi & Taehyung - Maybe a lovestruck brother is the medicine to my nightmares.

Taehyung's POV:

Once we got home, I plopped down onto the couch and smirked at my brother with my arms crossed. “Stop looking at me like that!” “What? Can’t I look at my brother?” “Not like that!” “Like what?” I asked jibing at him. “Tae Tae.” He whined. “What?” “Was I being a complete idiot?” “No. I think you actually handled it pretty well.” “Are you being sarcastic?” “No.” I said shaking my head. He just kept staring at me like he didn’t believe me one bit. I just pulled him into an embrace and whispered “Jin hyung definitely likes you back. He couldn’t stop watching you. It was cute really. I think you guys should hang out or something, just the two of you, sometime.” “I’m that obvious huh?” “Not the least bit subtle hyung.” I answered with a wide grin. “Saranghae Yoongi hyung!” “Nado saranghae Tae Tae.” he said smiling. “I’m glad to see you happy hyung.” “No one could make me happier than you Tae.” “Not even Jin hyung?” I questioned with an eyebrow raised. “Not even Jin hyung.” He then ruffled my hair before sending me off to shower while he made dinner.  


After my shower I sat down at the island in our kitchen.  


“Smells good hyung. What is it?” “We are having barbeque and seaweed soup.” “Yum. I’ll go get the tongs and spoons out. What do you want for a drink?” I asked getting up to open the cupboard. “Milk’s fine.” “You’re still going for milk?” “Hey! I like my bones strong you know?” he stated. “Fine.” I reached into the cupboard to take out a tall glass and filled it with milk before passing it over to him as he heated the charcoal. I then quickly cranked open our kitchen windows before sitting down to start on my soup as the meat cooked on the grill. “So…” I teased. “When are you going to see him again?” Yoongi’s cheeks suddenly became rosy. “Well… I was hoping to catch him tomorrow before lunch since it seems he tends to take off after one o’clock.” “YAH! Yoongi hyung, you never wake before noon! He must be really special if one meeting has got you getting out of bed that early.” “Hey! Stop teasing me, would you?” I just laughed, which earned me a slap in the back of my head with a roll of newspaper that Yoongi had yet to read. 

 

Yoongi’s POV:

After dinner, we washed and dried the dishes together before finally sitting down on the couch. I turned on the 55” flat screen that we owned and kept flipping through the channels till we found our favorite anime channel. It seemed like it was a new series that was playing so we didn’t know the name of it. About fifteen minutes into the current episode that was playing, Tae fell asleep on my lap. I smiled and ran a hand through his now mostly dry hair. “Oh Tae.” I whispered sadly. “I’m so sorry. [....] I’ve been a horrible older brother to you. I shouldn’t be so rude to you. I know you care about me and worry about me a lot. You don’t have to, you know. I hope you know how much I care about you too. I hope you know that I worry about you all the time. I worry that one day I might wake up with you gone again and that this time, I might never see you again. I should have been there for you. It shouldn’t have been you my dongsaeng. It should have been me that had to go through all that. I’m so sorry Taehyung.” I had tears running down my cheeks now. I leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead before repositioning him so that I could lift him up and bring him to his room.  


I walked into Tae’s super neat bedroom and I couldn’t help but smile at that. I laid him down on the bed and pulled his blanket up over his shoulder before turning around and walking back out of the room. I quietly pulled his door closed, leaving a slight crack in the door so that I would know whenever he had one of his nightmares.  


I was about to head back to the living room to straighten things out and turn off the T.V. when I heard the heartbreaking sounds coming from his bedroom. I quickly whipped back around and ran to his bed and seeing him cry got my tear ducts going again. [Ever since the incident I’ve become more emotional.] I wrapped the crying boy into my arms. “I’m here Tae. I’m here. You’re safe now.” “St-sta-stay?” I nodded. “Could I go turn off the T.V. and the lights first? I’ll be right back.” “I’m scared hyung.” “Don’t be scared. I’ll be right back before you know it. Ok?” “O-Ok.”


	5. Chapter 2: Jungkook - You're just a stranger, but why do I want you to stay?

Hobi’s POV:  
All these machines were hooked up to the poor boy. Only fourteen? He seems so young and vulnerable. It hurt me to know that someone could hurt an innocent little boy so much. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps and I just want to give him a comforting hug. I want him to know that he has someone now. Someone who cares and someone who would never hurt him. 

2 weeks later...

“Jungkook is now free to leave the hospital. But he cannot go anywhere without a wheelchair.” “Why?” “We have deemed that his body is not rejecting his new left lung and we have reconstructed his ribcage but he still needs to rest. The wheelchair is there to make sure he doesn’t overexert himself.” “Okay. [....] Also, Jackson? Is there a way you could try and search for his family? It’s just that I’ve only known him for the two weeks that I have stayed with him to make sure he was making a recovery. But, I’m not sure I am fit to be his caretaker.” “I spoke to Jungkook earlier and he had not mentioned any living family that he wished to return to, rather he insisted on leaving here with you.” “I see.” “This is a list of things that he should avoid doing for the next month or so and after that month we will contact one of you to see if he would like to see a psychologist in the near future. Other than that, you guys are free to leave when you are ready.” “Thank you sir.” “No problem. I’ll come back in a few minutes with a discharge sheet for you to fill out and you’ll be good to go. Have a nice day.” he said with a bright smile. “And to you as well, sir.” 

 

“Jungkook-ah, did you tell the doctor that you would come home with me?” “Yeah!” he responded enthusiastically.” “I’m still a stranger to you. You barely know me. Why would you trust me so easily?” “Well first of all you are a really nice person hyung. Second, you haven’t tried to harm me in the two weeks I’ve lain here helpless to anything you could have done to me; yet all you did in that span of time was stay by my side to make sure I was okay. You are a very caring person hyung, even your positivity is already starting to get to me.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jungkook-ah, what is your full name?” “Jeon Jeong-guk.” “Birthday?” “September first 1997.” “Do you have any siblings?”

 

-Flashback-

I’m coming. Please be safe.

Jungkook’s POV:

“Gukie!” “Yes hyung?” “Eomma wants you in the kitchen!” “ Aw.. Wae?” “Appa wants me to go grocery shopping with him and says you need to take care of her. She drank too much again.” “Ugh.” “I’m sorry Gukie.” “Whatever” 

 

I walked into the kitchen and it reeked of alcohol. There my mom was, passed out on the kitchen floor. She was a mess. I reached into the medicine cabinet above the stove and took out a bottle of anti-nausea pills a facemask, and a pair of latex gloves. I went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and opened before swallowing a pill and draining the bottle dry. I slipped on the face-mask and gloves before I set to cleaning up her mess. After I cleaned up most of the mess around her; I went to the bathroom to turn on the bath. I turned the knob to its coldest and let it fill halfway after plugging it before going back to the kitchen to bring my mom over. I put an arm under her knees while my other arm supported her neck and head and slowly walked back over to the bathroom and set her down in the tub. 

After setting a towel and a new set of clothes out for her, I walked back to my room, keeping my door open to make sure she didn’t try to drown herself.

I didn’t make it halfway back to my room yet, when she woke up, still extremely drunk. “Jeong-guk!” “Ne?” “Get over here right now!” I tried to take as much time as I could but her shrill voice cut through the cold, silent house again. “JEONG-GUK!” “I’m coming eomma.” I silently cursed as I forced myself to walk faster. “Why did you try to drown your mother in the bathtub?” ugh. Here we go again. “I didn’t try to drown you eomma. I made sure your head was above the water. I just didn’t want you to have—” But I was cut off by her slapping me across the face. “Shut up! Shut up, you ungrateful filth!” I fell to the floor and began to cry. “And now it’s crying. Ugh. STOP CRYING YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A JEON!” I hesitantly began to I slowly start to get up while angrily wiping at my face and eyes to dry them. I was too slow. She lifted me up by the shirt collar and kicked me in the stomach multiple times. I didn’t dare say a word. “What would your father say if he saw you right now? By the way, where is that useless man?!” “Sh-shopping with hyung.” “Hmph. That player is probably off trying to get another woman and smoking.” Suddenly her eyes turned sad and she wore a frown that made the wrinkles on her face more prominent. The house was eerily quiet again. “Jeong-guk?” “Eomma?” “I’m so sorry baby. Eomma is so sorry.” She whispered as her eyes began to water. “I didn’t mean it. I love you okay?” She cupped my face and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were frantically flicking back and forth before looking back at me. She was scared. Why was she scared?” “Eomma; do you want me to get the painkillers for you?” “I have a headache, but I’m alright sweetheart. Thank you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A key turned in the door.

 

“I need some help.” Was all he said when he opened the door. Eomma and I looked at each other before heading outside to help my brother with whatever he said he needed help with.  
It was Appa. He was shirtless and dancing in the middle of the street. “Appa! Eomma is here now. I got her.” Appa was certainly high. He smirked as he walked over to my eomma. “What happened?” She asked unamused and her hands on her hips. “I just had some fun sweetheart. Jung-hyun here got us some groceries I think.” My mother was furious. “Get inside now!”

After she closed the door she spoke up. “How dare you fucking tell us that you were going grocery shopping just to cover up for your own foolishness! You would rather go out and get yourself high rather than make sure your children had food to eat.” Appa’s eyes narrowed as she accused him. “And you dare accuse me of being a terrible father while you drink yourself to oblivion day in and day out?! You are so selfish!” “I still care for the children and love them. I still give them a mom to come to. You hardly look them in the eye! Especially Jeonggukie.” She had said his name softly. A tone of affection. Appa raised his fist in attempts to punch her but when he let it fly through the air, the fist made contact with someone else. Jung-Hyun. The impact was so hard that he was coughing up blood and his nose was bleeding. “Jung-Hyun!” Eomma cried out in concern. “I’m… okay Eomma.” “What the hell is wrong with you!” She screamed. “Look at what you’ve done, you idiot!” “It was his own fault. He decided to interfere.” He said coldly.

 

While they argued, the two brothers moved from the kitchen to the living room.

 

“Hyung, are you really ok?” “Yes Gukie.” He said, looking at me with a grimace clearly painting his face. “It’s not so bad.” He said avoiding eye contact and chuckling sadly. “Oh hyung…”

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

“Why are you siding with those pathetic children?” “They aren’t…” “They aren’t?”  
“They are not pathetic! If anyone in this household is, it would be you. “Oh?” “You’re crazy! If I have to give up drinking to be there for my children, I will.” “Woman, you have no fucking clue how hard alcohol withdrawal is. Especially for heavy drinkers.” “It may be hard but I would at least put in the effort to show my children how much I actually do care about them!” “Pfft. Could you look me in the eye and tell me that while you were drunk earlier, that you didn’t lay a finger on Jeong-Guk?” *Silence* “I thought as much.” “But..” “Don’t. Say. A. Single. Word.” He said through gritted teeth. “I have as much say as you!” *Smack* She was on the floor with her hand caressing her rosy cheek.  


Her eyes were filled with tears. He yanked her up to her feet again and threw her across the floor. “Please…” She whimpered. “You’re hurting the children.” “Oh please! Quit your whining. The only person I’m hurting... is YOU!” This time when appa tried to throw a glass cup, I was the one throwing my body over hers. My shirt was thin; so when the glass shattered against the wall that we were next to, all the glass fell onto me and some stuck in my skin; making me hiss in pain. “Jeong-Guk?” “As long as none of it hit you, I’m fine.” I groaned as I lifted myself off of her. “How come the breadwinner of this family is the one that is hated? I provide for this fucking family! And yet… you and Jung-hyun protect HER?!” he said outraged as he pointed at eomma in disgust. “Yes.” I choked out as I glared up at him. “I guess I’ll just have to dispose of all of you then.” There was an angry glint in his dark-brown eyes but, smirked at me before suddenly grabbing me around the throat and slamming me against the tiled wall. I clawed at my throat, but it was useless—his grip on me was too tight. I was quickly running out of air. As my vision got dimmer due to the lack of oxygen; he finally released me. I was coughing, when he forced me back to my feet and kicked in the ribs, breaking them. I had trouble breathing and was heaving on the floor when he began throwing glass objects at me, even going as far as breaking something against my head. Eomma was sobbing through the whole ordeal but, her ankle was sprained and she had no power to pull my father off of me so she just sat and turned her head away the entire time. I didn’t want to get up. I just wanted to lay there. Unfortunately, appa didn’t care and yelled at me to leave the house and never come back. “LEAVE THIS INSTANT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” “But.. eomma... Jung-hyun…” “Forget about them.” “But—” “Shut up and leave or you won’t even live till tomorrow.” I figured I had lost the fight and that if I wanted to have a better chance of living, I would leave. I would leave my mom and my brother behind.  
-End Flashback-

Jungkook’s POV:

“Jeonggukie? Hey. Are you alright?” “Yea. Yea. I’m fine.” “I’m guessing it’s complicated?” I nodded. “Hyung?” “Ne?” “Do you have any siblings?” he had pursed his lips in thought, contemplating whether he should share the information. “Ne. I have a nuna.” “How would you feel if your appa told you to leave and never come back but on top of that, told you to forget about her?” “I... would be devastated. I’m so sorry Jeonggukie. Is that what happened?” I nodded again. “My dad told me I wasn’t allowed back home and that I was to forget about the two people I loved the most. My hyung and my eomma.” “I’m sorry Jeonggukie. Can I give you a hug?” “Yeah.” I whispered in response. Hobi hyung came around from the foot of the hospital bed to my left side and gave me an awkward hug but a hug nonetheless. After a long moment of silence as I let him hold me in his warm and soap smelling embrace, he finally let me go. “I am sorry to say this, but we still have a few more questions to answer before we can have you in a wheelchair and out of here.” I raised a brow but didn’t question him any further.  


After we answered all of the questions. Apparently hyung was already debriefed on how to care for me, so they had me sit in a wheelchair before they discharged us. I held a bunch of paper bags that contained everything we needed and I was also told before we left that I wasn’t allowed to shower for at least a week. Ugh. “I’m sorry hyung.” “Huh? What for?” “For having the misfortune of meeting me and now two weeks later you are still here forcing yourself to care for me. You’re stuck with a responsibility that should not be weighing on your shoulders. *sigh* It’s just that… I feel like such a burden to suddenly come into your life like this and expect you to just care for me.” Hobi hyung still hadn’t said a word so I decided to continue. “You don’t have to care for me anymore. I’ll be ok. Thank you for everything.” I couldn’t look at him. I didn’t want to. “Once we reach your apartment, I’ll just leave you to go on with your life. We’ll go on our separate—” Hobi hyung then stopped pushing my chair and came around to face me. His brows were furrowed in disbelief and... disappointment? “—ways.” I finished. “Why are you saying this Jeonggukie?” he whispered in a voice filled with hurt. “Well..” Hobi hyung took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again. They glistened with unshed tears as he shook his head. 

I looked at him through my unfittingly long bangs and gulped guiltily. “But..” He shook his head again but this time, put up an index finger and pressed it to his lips. “Just… let me talk. Ok?” I crossed my arms and pouted, but let him continue anyways. “You are not a burden.—” I rolled my eyes at this. “Don’t roll your eyes Jungkook. I’m being serious. Now, listen.” I huffed. “You are not a burden to me. I was surprised to hear that you had chosen to leave the hospital with me instead of have the hospital search for your family. I didn’t expect you to want to leave with a stranger. But, you always did seem to be more relaxed and comfortable around me and whenever your family was mentioned, you did seem to tense up. I already consider you my dongsaeng and right now you need support. You need a family Jungkook; I’m willing to be that for you.” I was crying again. Hobi hyung just smiled and gently wiped my tears with his thumb. “Hobi hyung?” “Yes Jeonggukie?” “Thank you.” “Anytime.” after some silence as Hobi hyung went back around to push me again, I decided to break it and ask another question. I hope I’m placing my faith and trust in the right person. “Hobi hyung?” “Ne?” “This might sounds ridiculous but… do you think I could get my brother out of there someday?”


	6. Chapter 3: Jimin -Hang on just a little longer Jiminnie...

Jackson's POV: “Jackson.” “Yeah.” “Would you mind if Jinyoung stayed over tonight?” “No. Why do you ask?” “Um well. I know I should have told you earlier… but he and I were planning on heading out and investigating on our own. I can’t just sit here and do nothing anymore. It’s slowly killing me, every minute that Jiminnie is being tortured or deprived of food or… even love.” “I know. It’s killing me too. Do you want me to come and help you guys? I can take off work. They’ll understand.” “I would appreciate it, but your patients need you too.” “Jimin is more important to me than those strangers in hospital beds. Well… most of them anyway.” “If you really want to and you can take some time off, we could really use the help. Unfortunately those idiots that call themselves detectives, don’t give a damn about our situation. “I was thinking… why don’t we ask Yoongi hyung to help us? It will give us a chance to check in on Taehyung.” “We’ll have to see if Tae is doing well enough to be left alone for a while and if Yoongi hyung is willing to leave Tae to come with us.” “Ok. True… Hobi?” “We could give him a call tonight…” “Joonie, we can’t afford to be choosy right now. Your brother is out there suffering and we need to help him. Isn’t that what you want?” Namjoon nodded. “We need all the help we can get.”

Hobi’s POV: When we got home, I wheeled Jungkook into the kitchen and told him to wait while I figure out some space for him.

Jungkook’s POV: Entering Hobi hyung’s apartment, I felt out of place. Awkward. The house was super neat and clean and I was about to make a mess and stink it up with my stay that I still think shouldn’t be welcomed. Appa always scolded me for being messy but I didn’t care and always said: “Who even comes into my room other than you and me. Who fucking cares if it’s clean or messy!”

Hobi’s POV: I walked down the short hallway to my bedroom and unlocked it. I breathed in deeply before heading over to my standing closet to pull out the airbed that I had stored in the top shelf. Just as I was about to head back to Jungkook, my phone rung. “Hello?” “Hey Hobi!” “Hey Namjoon! What’s up?” “We haven’t gotten any closer to finding Jiminnie.” Namjoon said somberly. Shaky inhalations on the other end was all it took for me to know that he was crying and Namjoon rarely cried. “Oh Namjoon. Jimin is strong. You’ll find each other soon. Have some faith.” “That’s the thing Hoseok. I’m losing hope. It’s just… *Sniffling* Do you think you could help us? I know it’s probably selfish of me to ask for you to help me when you swore you would never join the field again—” “I’ll do it.” “What?” “I said I’ll do it. But I have one slight problem.” “What is it?” “Well… two weeks ago, I found a young boy bleeding out in front of my apartment and stayed with him in the hospital. He’s been abused all of his life and was kicked out of the house slash ran away. He doesn’t have a place and I kind of promised him that I would take care of him from now on.” “I understand. That’s ok. Go be the guardian angel that you are.” I was about to thank him and hang up but, Jungkook had wheeled over to the hallway and asked: “Who are you talking to?” “Um. A good friend of mine. Why?” “I heard everything. Your phone was on speaker.” “It was? Shit!” I could hear Namjoon laughing through the phone and immediately turned the speaker mode off and pressed the phone to my ear while Jungkook just followed my movement. “What did you hear exactly?” “Well…” He rightfully looked ashamed before answering. “I want to help you and your friend find this Jimin. He seems very important to both of you. I may not be allowed out of this chair but I could always help you research through the computer and keep in touch with you guys. I’m a quick learner.” “Hobi. Let him.” The line had stayed silent until now. “What?” “Stop pretending you can’t hear me Hobi. It hurts my feelings.” Sarcasm dripping in towards the end of his sentence. “He’s not allowed out of his wheelchair for at least two weeks due to his lung transplant. I’m supposed to make sure he doesn’t overexert himself.” “We need all the help we can get but, we understand if you can’t help out. Jimin just needs to hang on longer then we would like.” “I’m so sorry.” Jungkook just sighed and snatched the phone out of my grasp. He then pressed the device to his ear and said “We’ll help you.” “but..” “No. Hoseok hyung. Get your priorities straight. Your friend needs your help finding Jimin and we need to give him all the help he can get. I’m not important. If I can’t go with you to the locations, I could help out from here.” “I can stay with him.” Another voice said, entering the conversation. “It’s really ok. I don’t want to inconvenience any of you. Like I said, I’m not the priority.” Hobi hyung looked troubled or confused so I switched the conversation back to speaker “I won’t be much help in the field either. I’m also a doctor so you would be best left in my care. I understand some logistics that can be worked from home so the two of us can work on that while the guys head out.” “Are you sure about this Jackson?” Hobi asked. “Yeah. By the way is this the guy you watched over for two weeks straight?” “Yeah. His name is Jungkook.” “Well nice to formally meet you.” “Nice to meet you too.”

Jimin’s POV: _I want to believe you haven’t given up. I just want to feel safe again. Just… don’t blame yourself._

“Oh Tae… I hope you’re doing okay. I hope you don’t blame yourself for not being able to stop him. It wasn’t your fault. I chose to protect you. I left with him to keep you safe.” I whispered to myself just as the door was yanked open. I was pulled by the arm and smacked harshly on the side of my head. It throbbed but I didn’t say anything. “Wake up rat and make me some fucking breakfast. A man can’t have any fun on an empty stomach can he now?” “No sir.” “Don’t talk back! Well? Don’t just stand there! Or do you crave a punishment that much?” “N-no sir.” I stuttered out while chancing a glance up at him. “Michael!” “Ugh. What is it?!” “How do you expect him to do his fucking job if you’re gripping him so harshly. Jeez are you that dimwitted?” “Watch your mouth woman. Do you know who you’re talking to here?!” “Release him Michael. I’m hungry and running out of patience here.” “Fine.” And with that he released his grip on me and shoved me towards her. “Does no one in this house have respect for me anymore?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I cooked and cleaned and worked on all the chores I had two constant thoughts in my mind. Tae and endurance. It’s all okay no matter what happens. It will all be ok; right Tae? You were an awesome friend and I’m glad to have been able to share all those happy memories with you. Thank you for always being there for me. It’s my turn to do the same for you. “Faster imbecile!” “I- I’m trying sir.” “Well try harder! I’m sick and tired of you not putting in the effort. You are not here to relax.” “I-I understand—” No! I don’t think you understand how important it is that you do your job and do it well. I am getting paid to watch your ass. I am forced to feed you and clothe you just so I have an income to even have a fucking roof above your sorry head! They say that this is my punishment for ruining the actual mission. They call me a coward. Huh! Me a coward? Can you believe those jerks? They think I don’t have the heart to hurt you. They think I wouldn’t kill you without batting an eye. Well… every second you aggravate me gets me this much fucking closer to proving them dead wrong. Do you understand? I wasn’t supposed to take you home. No. I meant to torture you and your little friend till you begged for death and slit your throat but…you. You offered to be my servant to keep your friend alive—well it looks like you got what you wanted. Your pathetic friend is alive, isn’t he?” “I— I don’t actually know sir. You guys had knocked me out as soon as I offered—" “Oh, well fortunately for you, I remember. Would you like me to tell you?” Um…” “We raped the idiot. You guys were hilarious to watch. One trying to protect the other even though you both knew that you were both doomed. So naïve. We beat him up a bit and raped him before leaving him in the dumpster. I don’t know where he is now but if it makes you feel better; we made sure to keep him alive.” “How could you still do that to him even after I already offered to leave with you. You promised me that you wouldn’t hurt him if I left with you. Why did you lie?!” “Shut your fucking mouth!” He spat in my face before smacking me hard enough to send me skidding to the opposite wall. Once I recovered, I could see his figure hovering over me and his hot, horrid breath flooded my sense of smell. “tsk tsk tsk. Whoever told you that people like me would ever look at you in the eye and tell the truth?” “no one.” I whispered. “Exactly. I hope the message has gotten into your head, because next time you might not be so lucky.”

Taehyung’s POV:  _I’m so sorry Jimin._

“Morning Tae.” “Morning hyung.” “How did you sleep.” “Not so well.” “Another nightmare?” I nodded my head in affirmation. I knew Hyung was about to say something so I cut him off. “Thank you.” “What for?” “For comforting me last night. I do find it funny though, that you still had to ask me if I had another nightmare when you already knew.” “I just wanted to make sure you were able to catch some sleep.” “I did. Thanks to you.” “I do need to mention another thing though.” “What is it?” “You uh.. mentioned Jimin in your sleep last night—” “Really? I wonder why?” “Tae, be honest with me. The night that Jimin disappeared was the same night you got hurt right?… were you guys together?” My eyes widened in shock and I swallowed nervously. I didn’t answer him for a long time and I refused to look him in the eye. “Tae?” With that, the dam burst and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “It’s all my fault. I should have protected him better. I shouldn’t have let him go with those monsters.” “You were with him that night?” I nodded again. “He was there. He sacrificed for me. Again. I owe him so much hyung. It hurts so much. It hurts me so hyung. I couldn’t protect him.” “What happened Tae? I need to know everything you know.” “I’m so sorry hyung.” “Tae please. Let me help you and Jimin. I want to help you stop blaming yourself and I want to help find him.” “Well after they pulled us into that dark alleyway… *sniffs* they wanted to do something to the two of us and the next thing I knew Jimin was on his knees begging one of the guys to let me go to not hurt me. Hyung, is it kidnapping if he offered to go with them?” “No, but why would he do that?” “He offered to go with them to—” I was scared if I told him that he would get mad at me but he continued to press for the answer to what happened. “Tae. Please.” He begged. “Hewentwiththemtokeepmesafe.” I rushed out in one breath. “Tae slow down. I have no idea what you just said.” “He went with them to keep me safe.” I said slowly; as if each word that came out, was heavy. Each word carried a weight. Each word was like a stab in the heart. “He thought that if he offered to go with them, that they wouldn’t hurt me. But when I screamed after they “knocked him out” They blindfolded me and put a cloth in my mouth before they—they…” I couldn’t say it. I was terrified. I’m still horrified about what they did to me but I’m more scared of what those awful men must be doing to Jiminnie right now. I just want him to come home safe. I want to see his warm smile again. I just want my best friend back. But… the only people I can blame is me and the men we met that night. It’s my fault for being weak that caused his disappearance. My incompetence is what had both of us terribly hurt and caused the disappearance of my best friend. My brother.” Yoongi hyung let a tear slip. He rarely cried. I messed up again. I hurt my brother because of my selfishness. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s all my fault. I’ll just leave you alone now.” “No. Stay.” He said grabbing my wrist firmly but not enough to hurt me. I turned around to look at him. “It’s not your fault. I need you to understand that you tried your best. You tried your best and that’s all anyone can ask of you. If it will make you smile again, I will do everything I can to find Jimin.” “Will I be left alone?” I asked slightly nervous about being left alone. “I’ll find someone to stay with you.” “But, what if?... well. Ok. Yeah. Ok.” “If you really don’t want me to leave you here, I could always stay with you and not go.” “That would be too selfish of me. You don’t have to stay with me. I’ll be fine with whoever you have stay with me.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah.” At this moment, Yoongi hyung’s phone went off. 

Yoongi’s POV: Am I doing the right thing? 

“Hello?” “Hello Yoongi hyung.” “Oh, hi Namjoon.” “I have a request and I know this will be hard for you and I’m really sorry but—” “Just get to the point already.” “Sorry. If I told you that I’m planning to go out and look for Jimin with Jinyoung and that we need at least another person to help us out, could you?” “I literally just had this discussion less than a minute ago with Tae. That is so weird… But, I was planning to go out there and try to find him on my own as well. I guess going with you and Jinyoung would be a better idea. I do have a slight issue though. Well, not slight…” there was silence on the other end so I decided it was safe to just tell him the problem. “Tae isn’t comfortable being left at home by himself.” “Oh. I have the perfect solution! He doesn’t mind strangers, right?” “I think as long as he isn’t alone, he will be fine.” “Hobi met a young boy named Jungkook about 2 and a half weeks ago. He isn’t allowed to overexert himself for a while and Jackson was planning on staying with him so… I’m sure Tae can stay with them at my house for the time being. Would that work?” “Let me ask him and get back to you on that.” “Yeah. Okay. If you can come, just meet up with us at my house on Wednesday.” “Ok. Anyong.” “Anyong.” “Was that Namjoon hyung?” “Yeah.” “What did he say?” “how comfortable are you with staying at Namjoon’s place with another young man?” “Will it be just me and him?” “No. Jackson will be there too.” “Ok. That would be fine. I could use someone new to talk to.” I nodded and pulled my phone back out and dialed Namjoon’s number. “What’s up?” “Hey Namjoonie, he said that he would be ok with it. He was a little hesitant about Jungkook but I said that Jackson would be there and I think that settled his nerves a little. I think it’ll work. I’ll meet you at your house on Wednesday. What time do you plan on meeting?” “8:30 in the morning?” “That early?” I groaned. “Ok. That’s fine. I’m willing to do anything to see Taehyung suffer a little less and see Jimin again just as much as you and Jackson.” “Thank you hyung.” “Anything for a friend. Is Hobi going too then?” “Yeah.” “Ok. I’ll see you guys then. Anyong again.”


	7. Chapter 4 - I think I might like the new kid.

Taehyung's POV:

At around 8:27am I was awoken by the doorbell ringing. I wanted to keep sleeping but it kept ringing endlessly. It was just like hyung to still be sleeping when he should already be up and ready to leave. I hesitantly left my warm bed and sleepily shuffled over to the door and opened it. “Morning Tae!” A very cheery voice that was thoroughly unappreciated rang out. “Morning to you too Hobi hyung.” I mumbled with my eyes only half open. Just then someone sneezed that had me snap my head towards the noise. It was the first time I had actually noticed a young sleepy boy standing between Namjoon hyung and Hobi hyung. “Are you going to let us in?” Jackson hyung’s voice finally rang out through my half-asleep brain. “Oh. Sorry.” Jackson hyung just chuckled and I moved aside to let them all in. As soon as I closed the door and turned back around, I noticed that Jungkook was already asleep on the couch. For some reason that I can’t explain… watching him brought a smile to my face. “Yoongi hyung still isn’t awake, is he?” “No. To be honest, the doorbell was what woke me up. I’ll get him.” No one objected because we all knew that I was the only person who could wake him up with the least amount of fuss. Yoongi hyung is not a force to be reckoned with especially before he is fully awake.   
As I entered his room, I noticed that the curtains were drawn closed to not let any light in. The room was completely dark. The only source of light coming in was from the hallway. I walked over to his bedside and lifted the covers gently before slipping in beside him. I then wrapped my right leg over his unexposed legs and wrapped my arms around him from the backside. We laid like this for a few minutes before I felt an arm snake around me and I smiled. “Morning hyung.” I said gently. “Mmm” “I’m sorry but you really need to get up. Everyone is waiting for us in the living room.” “Already?” “Hyung, It’s nearly nine now.” “OH!” He shot up from the bed and ran around looking for a new pair of clothes and kicked me out once he found something decent.

 

“He’s up!” “Finally! I was about to go wake up his sorry ass myself.” Namjoon exclaimed. “I would advise you to never do that.” “I know. He’d probably give me a bloody nose and a black eye at least.” Everyone just laughed at the comment up until Yoongi stepped into the room. “What is so funny?” “You.” I said. He just shook his head and silently began walking over to the kitchen and opened and closed cabinets. Eventually, he sat down with a bowl of cereal and milk. “You’re still so.. strange Yoongi.” He just shrugged his shoulders in response as he shoved another spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. “Where are you guys going to look first?” I asked Namjoon hyung. “8th street.” “8th street?! But… It can’t be safe to go unarmed!” “That’s why we won’t.” “We won’t?” Yoongi asked looking up from his bowl. “I snuck out a few from the station.” “Officer Han won’t be too happy about that once he finds out.” Jackson scolded. “Jackson, love, don’t worry about that. It wouldn’t be fair if he tried to argue against me taking them for personal uses when we have a legit reason to have them.” “Legit or not—” “Shh. It’s ok. I’ll deal with it later.” “Fine.” “We really need to get going Yoongi!” Hobi said to Yoongi to relieve the awkward moment between Namjoon and Jackson. “Alright I’m coming!” Yoongi said, glaring at Namjoon not unkindly and slipped on his jacket and white Pumas before grabbing his keys and phone and proceeded to walk out of the door with everyone else following close behind. “Bye Tae! Bye Jackson! Watch Jeonggukie for me the best you can while I’m gone. Ok? I’m counting on you.” “Don’t worry Hobi hyung. I wouldn’t dare harm him. But, take it easy on me, would you? It’s me you’re talking to. This may be surprising to those who don’t know you well but, sometimes I feel like Joonie and I are constantly reminding you to relax a bit.” “I know. I just care about him.” “We know. And it’s not just him.” Jackson said gesturing towards Jungkook’s sleeping figure. “You better go before Namjoon comes back raging for you though.” “You’re right. Thank you for offering to stay with him—them.” “It’s no problem. Now go!” With a small smile, Hobi hyung was out the door and Jackson hyung shut it gently behind him. “You want to go back to sleep?” “No. I’m not even tired anymore.” “Okay.”


End file.
